


Breaking down

by ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou/pseuds/ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fanfic ever. I wrote it some time ago. Warning: Major character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking down

“You can't get us both up”  
“Of course I can, just hold on”  
“Killian.”  
“I just have to...”  
“Killian.”  
“Maybe if I..”  
“KILLIAN!”  
“WHAT?” And with that he finally looked at her. Tears in her eyes, she looked up at him and he could see it in her eyes, she had given up. The tears he had been trying to hold back now starting to roll down his cheeks as well. 

They had come so far. They had defeated Cruella and Maleficent. Only Rumpelstiltskin had been left, hiding in the cave under the clock tower. Her parents had told her to wait before starting the final battle until they could figure out a plan, but stubborn as Emma is, she didn't listen. No, she went after him on her own, or at least that's what she had planned. But Killian knows her for quite some time now and suspected that she might try that. So he went after her.  
When he had arrived in the cave he saw Emma facing the crocodile, his back to him. Emma saw him over Gold's shoulder and so Rumple turned around, a dark smile forming on his face. These few seconds were all the distraction Emma needed and so she attacked him from behind. Gold fell to the ground and Killian rushed to Emma's side as fast as he could and held her close to him. “What were you thinking?!”, he looked at her desperately “I..” But he never got the chance to finish his sentence, because in this moment Gold got up and held the dagger up towards Emma. A strange light formed around her, before it was suck into the dagger, Emma falling to the ground. “What did you do to her?” Killian asked looking at Gold while kneeling down to put his arms around Emma, who started to open her eyes again.  
“I took her magic, captain. Now, I have everything I need to change my fate. When there is no savior, no one can get the heroes their happy endings.” Emma started to get up again, holding on to Killian who held her firmly to his side. “And now,” a smile forming on the crocodile's face “Now I wish the two of you a good flight.” With that he waved his dagger causing Emma and Hook to fly a few feet back, over the edge of the cliff. Killian was able to hold on to the edge with his right hand, Emma clinging to his Hook.

“No, Emma, don't you give up on me now!” he tried to convince her.   
“It's no use, you can't get us both up there, and if you try hold my weight as well any longer, we are both going to fall down there.”  
“I will NOT let you go!” Fear started to overcome him, replacing the hope he had had before.  
“You don't have to” she smiled lovingly at him, reminding him of the smile she had given him when he finally had told her the three words that he wanted to say for so long now. “I'm sorry” and with that she let go of his Hook and fell down. The last thing he saw was her golden hair disappearing in the darkness. “NOOO! Emma!!!” He didn't even hear the approaching footsteps until he felt a pair of arms pulling him up. Still not able to tear his gaze away from darkness that had just taken his true love from him, he heard David asking what had happened, where Emma is. Killian just shook his head slowly and fell onto his knees on the edge of the cliff. 

Even after Gold had been defeated Killian continued to come to the cliff every day, fell down to his knees and let the tears fall while thinking of his lost love. He continued to do so for one year, until one day, on the anniversary of Emma's death, the cliff broke down with him.


End file.
